


In This Together

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: A!RF, ABO dynamics, Alpha!Dipper, Alpha!Will, Demon!Will, Human!Will, M/M, Magician!Dipper, Multi-Mini Stories, Omega!Dipper, Omega!will, incubus!Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Dipper and William, in their many lives, have always found their way to one another. In some lives they may be one way, in other lives they may be another, but their love for each other has always been infinite.
Relationships: William Cipher/Dipper Gleeful
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Gentle Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I wanted to provide some stories I’ve been writing during my hiatus (a very long one, at that).
> 
> I’ve missed you all dearly, and I can’t apologize enough for my absence. For all of you who have awaited my return, I am genuinely touched. I’ve seen so many comments on my stories and my heart is full- I can’t even put into words how thankful I am for what y’all’s genuine and tender comments have gotten me through.
> 
> These boys have impacted my life so much and I’ve been writing mini stories to get me through some of the hardest times I’ve dealt with in the late few years. These stories reflect hard times, light times, and the love I feel for these two boys. 
> 
> Please enjoy these stories as I try to navigate my way back into the writing realm once more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Married

Dipper sat on the porch, half-lidded eyes staring out into the forest as he rocked on the halls of his feet in the rocking chair. He continued sleepily staring out into the shadowed forest. He wondered if he'd see any deer this late at night. Frogs filled the air with croaks and chirps, fireflies bounced in the air and mosquitos were glittering about aimlessly. The alpha sighed and almost let himself fall asleep right then and there - if someone hadn't come out from his house.

"Don't fall asleep out here." A softer voice sounded more like a gentle question than a command. 

"I won't." Dipper yawned, knowing he would have had he been uninterrupted.

"You were about to." The voice mused. "You're going to get kidnapped one of these days if you keep sleeping out here."

"If I get kidnapped by a manotaur, they'd be the ones in for a harsh awakening." Dipper held his hand out, smiling when a soft hand slipped into his. 

Will walked forward to stand in Dipper's peripheral. The alpha turned to smile at his husband.

"You look lovely tonight." 

"I'm in my pajamas." Will smiled. 

"You make pajamas look like a new fashion trend." Dipper leaned down to kiss the back of Will's hand. "You could be a pajama model." 

"You say that about everything I wear."

"And don't wear." Dipper winked, earning an eye roll from the other. 

Will slipped his hand out of the other's before taking the chair next to Dipper. The alpha was quick to rest an outstretched hand between them, smiling when Will accepted it. Dipper intertwined their fingers as he turned to stare back into the serene forest once more.

"You wear your ring even at night?" Will broke the silence and Dipper smiled when he felt a thumb rub over the ring in his left hand.

"I'll wear it when I'm dead, too."

"No you won't." Will chuckled softly. 

"I will. I'll take it into death with me." Dipper grinned. "So even in the afterlife they know I'm taken."

He laughed when a hand smacked his arm. 

"You're not going to die."

"You say this, but if something happens when you're not around-"

Will squeezed his hand to tell him to stop. He turned to see Will staring at him seriously then. It was one of Will's worst fears - not being there to heal Dipper if something happened. Losing Dipper. If Will could, he'd be next to him every second to ensure Dipper was as immortal as he could make him. But it was true. If something happened to Dipper when he wasn't around, there was no guarantee Dipper would survive and the thought terrified Will.


	2. Rose Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !ABO  
> !Human

He watched the alpha smirk at some female across the club, turning to exhale the smoke from his cigarette into the cold air. His smirk did something to his chest and he suddenly wanted to replace that female. The girl leaned forward and kissed his neck, making something in his gut curl. He couldn't see very well, but he could see the alpha shift to the side. 

He grit his teeth and before he knew what was happening, he was standing in front of them, growling softly. The alpha raised an eyebrow at him, but there wasn't a single trace of annoyance or anger. Instead, blue eyes looked back at him curiously. He felt something flutter in his stomach when that smirk was directed toward him.

"Hey." The female pulled back to look at the man and he pointed with his thumb toward another direction. "Out." 

The female narrowed her eyes at Will before huffing and strutting away. He didn't bother glaring after her, just continued to stare at the alpha leaning against the wall. He took a slow drag of the cigarette before exhaling it away from them and turning back to look the Omega up and down. 

"So?"

Will shifted his weight. What was he even doing? This alpha was bad news. He'd been watching him for weeks. Always smoking, always drinking, and always surrounded by Omegas. For some reason, his body didn't care about any of that. So here he was, standing awkwardly in front of the alpha without a game plan. The alpha tapped his cigarette and Will could see ash fall on the dirty ground. The alpha adjusted his jacket before taking another drag of the cigarette.

"Do you talk?"

Will nibbled on his lower lip before nodding. The alpha hummed before dropping the cigarette to the ground and crushing it under his shoe.

"So what do you want from me then?" 

Will looked at him in exasperation. The alpha looked like he was quickly becoming bored. 

"Look, if you're not going to say anything then I'll leave." 

"I-I...my name's Will." His tongue felt thick in his mouth and he was sure his face was flushed. The alpha tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm Dipper, though you already know that, don't you?"

Will opened his mouth but closed it again. He let out a pathetic squeak before rubbing the side of his neck. He watched the man run a hand through curly brown hair as he looked away. He glanced back at the Omega, smiling.

"You've been watching me for a while now, haven't you?"

Will nodded, ashamed. 

"Did you fall in love with me or something?"

Will whimpered, though it was drowned out by the thudding music that started. The DJ returned, he guessed. Dipper rubbed the side of his face before sighing. 

"Want to get out of here and get a proper drink?"

Will smiled shyly and nodded. The alpha smiled and gestured for him to follow. Will followed obediently, well aware of the eyes that were suddenly on him. He was another omega, another fallen victim, but he felt different. Somehow, this wasn't like the alpha's normal pattern. 

His ears rang when they were on the quiet street. People giggled and slurred outside, hanging off each other as bodyguards remained guarding the door. Neon signs illuminated the streets along with the fluorescent lights from a nearby liquor store. His eyes fell onto the alpha who zipped up his jacket and turned back to look at him.

"Have any preference?"

He shook his head. The alpha snorted before nodding.

"Alright. Come on, then."

Will walked side by side with the alpha, blushing when his scent suddenly filled his senses. He didn't smell horrid like he had expected. The smell of cigarettes mingled with cologne and his naturally smooth scent. He decided that he really liked the way he smelled. 

"So do you just not like talking?" Dipper shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. 

"I-I have...a um...a s-stutter."

"Okay?" Dipper exhaled and watched his breath disappear into the night. "Are you ashamed of it or something?"

"Y-Yeah." Will frowned, slipping his own hands into his soft hoodie. He didn't want to think about failed lessons and past insults. The alpha seemed to pick up on it immediately.

"You shouldn't be, but I can't really tell you what to do." Dipper smiled when they made eye contact. "Well, anyway. If you want to be friends or something you're really going to have to start talking more." 

"F-Friends?" Will grinned.

"Yeah, sure. I like you." Dipper nudged him softly with his shoulder. "You're not like the others."

He knew he was smiling goofily, but for once he didn't pay it much mind. Dipper turned his attention forward again.

"D-Did I um...interrupt you...earlier?"

"Oh?" Dipper shook his head when he realized what the Omega was referring to. "Oh no, not at all. Quite the opposite, I was trying to think of a way to get her off me."

"R-Really?" 

"Mhm. I don't really like hooking up with strangers and she seemed overly eager to do so." 

Will's eyebrows furrowed. He shot the alpha a confused look. 

"Why're you giving me that look?"

Will shook his head and turned ahead. A homeless man was curled against a jewelry shop. It had black bars on the windows. The neon sign glowed in the night. 

"Wait, did you think-" Dipper stopped, scowling at him. "You don't think I'm one of those alphas, do you?"

Will shook his head, hopeful that it seemed sincere. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief when the alpha seemed to believe it. 

"Well, good. I've heard people talk and I think the stories they've come up with are pretty impressive." He smirked at him. "I didn't think it was possible to knot one omega and suck another omega's dick at the same time without choking, but somehow they think I've done it."

Will choked on his own spit. Dipper broke out into loud laughter as he started walking again. Will coughed and tried to clear his throat as he kept pace. 

"What about you? What've you been watching me for? To prove the rumors untrue or..." Soft eyes met his. "Did you actually fall for me?"

Will was sure his face gave it away when he turned away. His face was hot and he was sure the alpha could see his blush through the darkness. 

"I'm flattered. Though..." He turned to look at the alpha. He was beautiful under this lighting. The glowing red of the vending machines they passed illuminated the alpha's face in a way that made his heart flutter. He wished he could take a photo of him in this moment. "You could have told me sooner. I would've asked you out properly." 

"W-What?" Will stuttered to a stop, jaw hanging open slightly in shock. 

The alpha winked at him as he continued to walk forward. 

"So, Will, do you like coffee or tea?" 

Will blinked. The neon signs focused a little better. The headlights of cars speeding by seemed a little less blurry. 

"Um...uh...t-tea."

"Really? Same. Actually, I really like strawberry tea." 

"There's...that's a-a thing?"

He wanted to ask what the alpha meant, but he was afraid it would break the moment. If this was a dream, he didn't want it to end. He'd go along with it if it meant this would continue.

"Mhm. And peach-strawberry tea. They have that at this place we're going."

He'd assumed they were going to another bar. Caught off guard for the third time that night, he just smiled.

"O-Okay."

They walked in silence for a moment. The sounds of sirens in the background wasn't new, nor was the sounds of fighting above among mates or the loud, booming music from passing cars. 

"Ever had an alpha before?"

"S-Sorry?"

"An alpha. A boyfriend. Ever had a boyfriend before?" Dipper smiled playfully at him.

"A-Ah...no." 

"I'm your first?" Dipper stopped. He felt like they stopped a lot on this trip. He wasn't even sure where they were. "Well, that's-" Dipper glanced around, "we need to make this right. Is this your first date, too?"

Will nodded shyly. The alpha "tsked" before running a hand through his hair.

"We have to make this right." The alpha 'tsked' again. "Well, I don't have flowers or anything, and those kinds of stores are closed, but..." 

The alpha snapped his fingers and smirked.

"Next best thing. Follow me."

Will blushed when Dipper grabbed his hand. His skin tingled where his hand was touching the other's. He found himself in a gas station, smiling weakly at a bored attendant looking between them. 

The alpha plopped something onto the counter and the cashier rang it up before handing it back. Dipper pulled out a black credit card and Will's eyes widened. The attendant seemed surprised by it as well, but Dipper just smiled warmly. 

When they were outside, Dipper turned to him and grasped his arms. Will felt giddy at their closeness. 

"Alright. This isn't the best thing, but I'd like to say this is an investment. Hold your hand out."

The hands on his arms let him go and he held his hands out. He could see them tremble slightly and the alpha smirked before gently placing the package in them. He looked down and a wide grin spread across his face. 

"Corduroy's Famous Rose Seeds"

"Flower s-seeds?"

"Sure. I mean, I can water them everyday for you if you want."

Will was sure his face would hurt later from how much he was smiling. The alpha just smiled back at him. 

"Alright, come on. You're gonna love this place, I promise."

The alpha lightly grasped his hand, leading them further down the road. Above the noises of distant sirens and angered yelling from above, Will could only hear his heart pounding in his ears as his eyes rested on their joined hands. The alpha's hand was unbelievably soft and warm, and he could feel his entire body drumming with excitement. He was sure he would faint from dizziness when the alpha interlocked their fingers together, looking back and smiling humorously at him.

"You're cute when you're happy."

Will's ears heated and he stammered and stuttered, earning a soft chuckle from the alpha.


	3. Soulmate Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Incubus

No one thought a incubus for a professor was a great idea. And, truly, it's something Dipper Gleeful prided himself on when he proved them all wrong. In fact, he'd gone so far as to consistently have a class with the highest test scores every year because surely an incubus couldn't do such a thing, could he?

Other monsters believed an incubus would be unable to focus on such subjects, much less teach in a room full of students who could, at any moment, trigger his instincts. However, they vastly underestimated Dipper's patience and motivation, as well as his determination to prove them all wrong. He'd even managed to make the worst of the worst into some of the brightest students the university had ever seen. 

Of course, he couldn't lie that he was a little afraid that one day one of his students could very well be the soulmate he'd been avoiding his whole life. That was a fear of every professor, but it was especially petrifying for an incubus who'd paved the way for so many others. 

You see, a soulmate was a heavy responsibility on its own for monsters. Finding your soulmate was an overwhelming feeling because you knew the moment you locked eyes with them that they were your one and only. Finally mating them was even more stimulating. For werewolves, it was like being introduced to the sweetest scent in the world. For vampires, it was like tasting the most amazing blood in the world. However, for an incubus or succubus, it was far more stimulating. Unfortunately, it was also far more terrifying. 

Having an incubus for a soulmate was often seen as one of two things : highly sought after or an embarrassment. To some humans, such a creature was highly disgusting for its love of sex and lust, and this only carried on to the monster world when the two worlds collided. Others believed having such a mate was a blessing, meaning "plenty of great sex everyday". It often grated on Dipper's nerves to hear the ignorance of his species' needs, but he didn't bother with correcting every single bigot he'd come across. 

His sister, who some had said might have been smarter because of this, had chosen another profession that dealt with lingerie and erotic toys. While he shoved his genetics to the side, she had embraced them and used them to her advantage. She didn't understand his brute techniques of forcing his pheromones down and ignoring his needs, but she didn't harass him too much about it when she saw how determined he'd been to receive a teaching license. That didn't stop her from constantly trying to recruit him back into her business as a co-owner, however.

No, as far as Dipper Gleeful was concerned, he had nothing to worry about. His college students were all already mated or far on their way to finding their soulmates. He was only a few years older than some of them, being only upwards of four years older than a few, so he was happily past the point of finding his soulmate. Or, so he believed. 

The fates always did push Dipper Gleeful in horrid ways, finding any weakness of his to push him down from his accomplishments. Dipper's weakness had made itself known on a day he'd least expected it. 

It was on the first day of the semester that Dipper had plopped his bag down at his usual lecture hall desk and moved to prepare his first day syllabus speech. It would be a short period, because truly he didn't feel the need to start lectures just yet to save him the trouble of being bombarded with emails from students transferring late, so he'd leave it to introductions and his expectations of his students. The classroom filled fairly quickly, with some students making their way to the front to greet him, or rather to try and impress him in some way, which only made his pointy ears twitch against his horns and his tail swish from side to side in annoyance behind him. 

"Please take your seats." He stated at the small crowd of awed students in front of him. Some were vampires, particularly from the famous bloodline family that he didn't care to know better, and others were a mix of various monster breeds that he'd seen countless times in his semesters of teaching. 

They all scurried to the stuff lecture seats, sitting up straight with wide eyes and high promises of the semester. He glanced around the room as it filled with conversation before pulling up the presentation and seating himself. He still had a good five minutes before he would start, so he clicked his feet on the floor and stared lazily at his phone as his sister bombarded him with messages. 

He sighed as he scrolled through them swiftly before he noticed a shadow standing in front of him. 

"Please take your seat, I'll begin shortly." He flicked through his phone again, but the shadow didn't move.

"I-I um...I th-think you're my..."

Dipper sighed before he'd made the mistake. The one fatal mistake that, looking back on it, he couldn't have known not to make. The second his eyes met soft blue ones, his heart had stopped and his jaw had went slack to reveal the sharp fangs that he'd normally hid from his students. His tail had stiffened behind him and he immediately forced himself out of his chair and walked back to hit the wall behind him.

"Y-You-"

"M-My name's Will." The human blushed wildly as he played nervously with his fingers in front of him. "I-I um...I think you're m-my soulmate."

The heat that suddenly crashed against Dipper's gut was overwhelming and he'd nearly fallen over from the feeling alone. Not just that, but everything about him was suddenly overwhelmed. He felt dizzy and hot, and his entire body was suddenly so full of that want he'd avoided his entire life. He held his breath and, with every bit of strength he could muster, bolted out of the room. 

He chanted 'no' repeatedly as he ran through the hallways and eventually canopy openings, weaving through students as he busted through the door of the university president's office in haste. He panted heavily as he met eyes with golden, pupil-less ones, staring back at him in shock.

"Stanford, cancel my class." He huffed, cheats heaving as the sphinx tilted his head in confusion.

"Dipper, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Cancel it. Find someone else to teach it. It can't be me."

The sphinx stood on its hind legs, flexing its wings as its tail swished behind it. 

"You're my best professor, there has to be a valid-wait." Ford stood straighter, his voice lowering to a purr as he smirked down at the incubus. "You haven't found your soulmate now, have you?"

Dipper growled lowly. Of course his great-uncle would find pride in this. The old beast never found his soulmate, so of course he would think it humorous that his own apprentice would find his. Dipper, having hoped he’d never find his own either, had found himself vested by fate herself by bringing the very man to him - and in front of his entire class. 

"Just do it, Stanford." Dipper hissed as he glared the larger creature down. "I can't afford to play your games right now." 

"Oh, but I think you can." Ford sang as he slithered closer on his paws. "You always did have it too easy, I think it's the perfect time to test your strength."

"You know I can't-" Dipper but his serpentine tongue in anger before continuing. "An incubus requires an entire week alone with its newfound mate. I don't have time for that." 

“Oh, but I thought you would never allow your genetics to get in the way of your accomplishments? And why, exactly, would that require me to cancel an entire class?” Ford's smirk grew to reveal several rows of sharp fangs. "Think of what the nephew of the famous Stanford Gleeful would do.”

"Yes, great-uncle." Dipper bit out every word as he snarled. "I will handle it."

"Oh, I knew you could do it." Ford hummed as he returned to the books and papers stacked on his desk. "Now go back to your classroom. You don't have much time before class starts now, do you?"

"No, sir." Dipper grit his teeth as he stormed out of the room, seething. 

When he walked back into the room, he kept his eyes down and posture stiff. His tail flicked in annoyance and anxiety as he stood several feet from the door. He could hear the chattering of students, probably wondering what had overcome him. His body warmed when he could smell him - that heavenly scent that made his heart begin to ache. His genetics fought to get the best of him, forcing him to breathe slowly and stomp forward. 

When he re-entered the classroom, he could see that human in his peripheral, sitting in the front row, those soft eyes full of anxious energy as they landed on him once more. Dipper grit his teeth, his fangs beginning to throb painfully as he presses his tongue against the back of them. He walked to his desk before grabbing his phone and clearing his throat.

“My apologies. Something had come up last minute.” Dipper purposefully avoids looking at the human, knowing acknowledging him would only make his body betray him. “Because of this, I will have to end class earlier than I planned. I would like if everyone signed the attendance sheet.”

“Are you okay, professor?” An overly eager student piped up. Dipper clenched his jaw before turning to look at a wendigo creature in the back of the room. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Dipper cleared his throat when it came out squeaky. “I appreciate your concern. As for everyone else, enjoy the rest of your day. In our next class, we will discuss...everything regarding the syllabus.” 

Dipper fought that clawing feeling in his gut the longer he tried to ignore the human across the room. He wanted nothing more than to grab that very man and properly mate him - to finally feel that overwhelming love he’d heard so many talk about with their mates. 

And then he pushed that aside, as best he could, as he forced thoughts of his future forward. Stanford would find him weak if he allowed his feral side loose here. And what would the other staff think, knowing he’d succumbed to his desires? Would they look at him in the same light as his fellow species? His tail flicked again. 

When the room finally emptied, Dipper watched that human stay behind. The man nervously wrung his hands as he sat, clearly unsure of how to approach the incubus. Dipper wanted him to stay exactly where he was.

“U-Um...” The man stammered before Dipper raised a hand, effectively cutting him off.

“I will say this only once.” Dipper finally looked the human in the eyes, ignoring the heat that seemed to burn deep enough to scald his bones. “You will leave. Now.” 

The sudden searing pain that shot through his chest forced him to double over. Oh, he immediately regretted that. He groaned as he tried to force breaths in. Well, he guessed the studies he’d read on attempted rejection of various species’ soulmates were correct - which meant his initial plan wouldn’t work. Well, Stanford and all the university staff, be damned, then. 

The sniffling from the human seemed to pierce him right in the heart, even furthering his pain. He swallowed thickly as he forced himself to look up, seeing the human clenching his own chest in mirrored agony. Dipper hated himself in that moment, and everything he stood for, when he saw the other start to cry. Never, in his entire existence, had he felt something so horrid. 

“I’m...I’m sorry. I didn’t...I didn’t mean that.” Dipper breathed, feeling that agonizing pain subside only slightly. “I’m...I’m just...” 

That human forced himself up and off the desk before stumbling his way to the classroom door. Dipper felt panic rise above the pain then, forcing his legs to move before his thoughts could process his movements. He was suddenly against the other, and it had hit him all at once.

The human’s scent was what hit him hard at first, but then the feeling of soft skin under his hands and the warmth that radiated off the human left him breathless. He panted, watching the human mirror his movements as he eyed the small distance between their faces. 

“I’m...Dipper.” He breathed, watching those blue eyes look between his own. “And...I...think you may be right.” 

“Y-You...” The human’s eyes were watery as he hiccuped. Dipper felt hot rage toward himself mount dangerously in his chest. 

And before thoughts could process, before he could even think to put any hold over his hormones, he was pressing his lips against the human’s. He gripped the human’s clothes, forcing him flush against himself as he purred lowly. He’d never wanted someone more in his entire life - nor had he ever felt the intense need to feed. 

His mouth watered when he pulled away, his tongue heavy with the taste of the human. He loves the way the human’s eyes were half-lidded and deep with a look Dipper knew all incubi found themselves earning. He licked his lips hungrily before he distantly heard metal doors scrape. He turned in time to see someone poke their head in before they peeped a quick sorry and disappeared. 

It was just enough of a distraction to force Dipper’s mind to form some form of logic. He wouldn’t be able to properly mate this human - his human - here. He needed - he needed to get this human back to his home. 

He quickly grips the human’s wrist, tugging him out of the classroom. Dipper ignores the shushed whispers and curious glances as the human seems in-sync with steps. It makes things faster as he sees one of the satyr professors look at him curiously. He growls lowly before tugging the human behind him faster. 

It’s a relief he doesn’t live but a block away from the school grounds. The human says nothing the entire trip, instead just obediently following Dipper as they weave through street crowds and hurriedly make their way to the main lobby of Dipper’s apartment building. 

The incubus practically punches the elevator button in, waiting impatiently as thick, slow doors finally open. He shoves the human inside before clicking the floor button on his way in. He can see his reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator, internally stunned at the purely predatorial look he’s giving the human. And then he’s closing the space between them again, hands immediately sliding under the human’s shirt as he reveled in soft warmth. He’s kissing the man again, reveling in the soft moans that escape the human when he starts to nip at raw lips. He feels drunk, that intoxication deepening the closer he gets to the human. 

“What...what’s your...name again?” Dipper is panting heavily as the elevator dings and heavy metal doors scrape as they open. 

“Will.” Will sounds just as breathless, his pupils dilated as he allows Dipper to start pulling him again. “W-Will Cipher.” 

“Will.” Dipper repeats, enjoying the way that name rolls off his tongue. He’s dragging him again as they make it to Dipper’s apartment without a missing beat. 

Dipper unlocks it with shaking hands before he pulls Will in and slams the door behind them. Will only has a chance to glance at him before Dipper’s on him, hands tugging at buttons and mouth nipping at the human’s neck.


	4. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Demon Will

Will's tail wriggled nervously as he watched one of the other coworkers talk to Dipper. It's not that he was jealous, more just...okay, maybe he was jealous. 

They'd only just recently started dating, so it was all still fairly new and no one knew about it yet because Dipper had insisted it would be better if it was just between them and Mabel (and Gideon, though Dipper didn't know that) for now. He hadn't minded it at the time, but now it was really grating on his patience. Will wasn't stupid, he'd seen the way girls looked at Dipper since they were kids. The human was ungodly attractive for a human, catching the attention of demons, angels, and other humans alike. As if his looks weren't unfair enough, his voice and personality were incredibly silky and smooth. It would be impossible for anyone to not harbor some form of crush on him. 

Will huffed as he watched another girl write her number on Dipper's coffee cup behind the counter. People would blatantly flirt with Dipper in front of him, too. They knew he had a crush on the human, but as far as they were aware, Dipper was far from a demon-lover and Will probably had no chance. Being the heir of a demon assassin family, it was rare in itself to see the human be okay with being around demons at all. That didn't seem to deter most demons as they all made their turns at trying to flirt with Dipper when they had the chance. It just meant he was even more dangerous if a lover, adding a higher want for him. To everyone, Will didn't have a chance in hell with the human, even if he was his childhood best friend. 

Truthfully, Will still felt like he dreamt it all. But he hadn't, because Dipper had been spending every night with him in his apartment (with his insistence) and they'd been on a few dates (and non-dates of them just cuddling on the couch) already. What he wanted, though, was to actually be more affectionate in public. He wanted people to know Dipper was his. He couldn't tell if it was the demon side of him or just his personality in general, but he wanted to mark the human as his. He hated seeing everyone touch Dipper, resting hands on his shoulder or looping arms through his elbows. His ears and tail twitched angrily as he heard the chair next to him scrape against the ground. He turned to see Gideon looking between him and Dipper with a smirk. 

"I take it your relationship is still a secret, then?"

Will shot the angel an annoyed look and he snorted. They watched Dipper laugh softly at something one of the girls said and Will growled before turning away to look at Gideon.

"I-It's not fair."

"Mm, and you still haven't talked to him about it?"

"W-What am I gonna say? It's n-not his fault." Will pouted as he rested his cheek against his hand after propping his elbow on the table. "H-He's just really charming."

"Oh, is that it?" Gideon smirked at him. "I don't know about all that. He's more intimidating than charming in my opinion."

Will glanced over to watch a girl giggle at Dipper. He rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, we should head out. You're my partner for today, aren't you?"

"O-Oh?" Will blinked before scooting to watch the angel hold his hand out. A hologram flickered in front of them of the schedule and Will scanned the document. 

Well, apparently so. Dipper was working with Mabel today, so that relieved some of the tension he was feeling. And, as Gideon had said, he was working with the angel today. That was okay, he was pretty happy with getting away from the uncomfortable flirting everyone was doing to his boyfriend.

That word still tingled on his tongue. 

"Y-Yeah, let's go." 

The hologram flickered off before Gideon stood and smiled knowingly down at him. He scrunched his nose before sticking his tongue out and standing himself. His eyes flickered to Dipper for a moment, noticing the clearly suspicious look he was shooting Gideon. He could see Dipper try to move toward them but the girls continued to talk to him in an attempt to hold his attention. Will rolled his eyes again before following the angel out of the cafeteria. 

After years of this, he really couldn't find the energy to continue being outwardly jealous anymore. Sure, he'd glare at the nameless girls and pout, but he wouldn't try to pull Dipper out or try to butt in anymore like he did when they were younger. Now he just huffed and tried to remove himself from the situation. Sure, he wasn't entirely sure if their relationship was really a...serious thing, and he was nervous about Dipper backing out on this, and he was terrified about...

Okay, so maybe he wasn't as level-headed about it as he liked to believe. 

It's not like he wanted to be jealous. He hates it. But there were few moments when he could get revenge, like whenever he was working with Gideon or when someone would flirt with him (although fairly rare). He wasn't the most attractive demon, more average looking than most, and he was always fairly anxious when it came to people flirting with him. Truthfully, he didn't have a chance with dating other people. His attention had always been on Dipper and it made it absolutely impossible for him to even look at other people. 

The one time he tried, Dipper and he had drank a little too much and he'd made the first move to kiss Dipper senseless. One thing lead to another, and when they woke up the next morning it was...well, awkward. After that, things got better, and with that, all hopes of ever looking at other people went out the window. After Dipper had confessed some things after sex a few nights, he'd come to realize that might have been more on purpose than he'd originally thought. Because, as he'd come to learn, as jealous as he was, Dipper was even more so. 

That's how their "official" relationship started, was from Dipper thinking Gideon was flirting with him. Dipper still thought the angel harbored some sort of crush on Will, and managed to ensure the demon was never alone with Gideon because of it.

On top of that, Dipper managed to stop any and every person who flirted with him since they were teenagers. In school, any Valentines' Day or Christmas or any form of gifts he received were always outshone by Dipper's. Someone asked Will to a dance once and Dipper had been quick to ask Will shortly after, knowing Will would quickly do anything for his attention. Even recently, after they'd been in the workforce for years now, Dipper was quick to scare off any potential suitors. Newbies would try their hand at him sometimes, asking if he was single or if he was doing anything later, and as soon as Dipper heard about it, they would...well, he wouldn't realize they were making out in an empty room until afterwards when he was trying to comprehend how he got there in the first place. 

Every time Will looked like he had an opportunity to stray, Dipper was the first to make sure he had everything so he wouldn't. It was nice, but Will wished Dipper didn't need to be jealous in order to do so. Especially since, well, people didn't flirt with Will very often to begin with. 

It's not that Will was unhappy with their relationship. In fact, he really enjoyed it. He loved waking up to Dipper in his bed, arms wrapped around him and soft brown hair tickling his forehead. He loved walking home with the human, loved the way Dipper would play with his tail when he was watching TV. He loved having sex with Dipper knowing that it wasn't just some strange definition of FWB. But Dipper hadn't said "I love you" since that night, which had been well over a month ago. He'd said it a few times since then, but the human never really returned it. It always kept him guessing, wondering if this was a temporary ordeal, or if Dipper confessing was just a result of jealousy. 

He knew he should talk to the human about it but he was afraid it would cause an unwanted rift. Uncertainty was better than nothing at all. 

"Looks like we're on paperwork for today." Gideon groaned when he walked back with their assignments. Will scrunched his nose. "Looks like they're short staffed in the editing department so it's on us to help them catch up."

Will sighed and accepted the hologram part. Mondays never were his favorite. He dragged his feet behind the angel, eyes wandering over the taller man's wings. They were beautifully white, always looking surreal and beautiful. He had wings, though he rarely used them. He preferred to keep them hidden, summoning them only when he truly needed them. He wondered what it would have been like to be born an angel. Would Dipper have loved him more? Maybe even be less embarrassed to date him? He didn't know. 

His tail drooped slightly at the thought. Dipper had insisted that he didn't mind that Will was a demon, but sometimes he felt like he couldn't really trust it. Dipper was known for being unable to work with most demons, having very little patience and a fiery temper when it came to working with ones that weren't, well, Will. Often times when they were switched partners it was due to missions that required Will's assistance or that needed Dipper's magic paired with another magical human's. Even then, Dipper rarely worked well with others, and it was a known fact that Will was the only Partner Dipper could stand. Somehow that didn't seem to falter the fan base behind the human, it only seemed to strengthen it more. 

He sighed, blue eyes falling to the floor as he continued to follow the angel in front of him to the editing department. 

He plopped down on a chair next to the angel, grimacing at the large stack of papers that were expected to be completed by the end of the day. Gideon had an equally large stack, looking defeated as they shared glances. 

"I should never have doubted the editing department." Gideon slid the first file off the tower of paperwork. "This is karma."

"Th-this is punishment." 

He followed suit, grabbing the first file and flipping it open. It handled a case he'd handled a few weeks ago with the hoard of dragons they had to maintain during shift. It was a nightmare, filled with fire, Dipper's anger, and plenty of ice on sore muscles when the day was over. He smiled softly at the memory of Dipper curled up in bed next to him, groaning with every movement as they cuddled their exhaustion away. 

As the sun slowly settled in the sky, the paperwork slowly disappeared. When he finally closed the last file, he sighed in relief before resting his head against the desk. Gideon looked like he was about to fall asleep any minute as he finished the last of his own paperwork. 

"I really don't know how these guys do it."

"M-Magic for sure." Will whined as he closed his eyes. "Ch-Cheaters."

"That's literally the only explanation for doing this stuff every single day for this many hours." Gideon yawned before closing his final file. "Yeah, I'm definitely glad I'm not in this department. IT is way better." 

"O-Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. How's your partner?"

"Paz? She's good." Gideon rested his head against the desk. "She got called to a mission for demons-only." 

"Mm." Will hummed sleepily. The missions with specific species-only requirements were sometimes some of the worst missions out there. They usually handled speciesist matters, which were really hard to deal with. 

"I really wanna go home, but I also really just wanna get food." Gideon yawned again before propping an elbow on the desk and resting his cheek against his hand as he looked down at Will. "Want to grab a snack? I think they said the Gleeful twins' mission was gonna go for a while." 

"Sure." Will found himself yawning as well before sitting up and scooting his chair back. 

He lead the way to the cafeteria again, blinking his eyes open before rubbing them when that proved to be unsuccessful. At least tomorrow he could go back to being with Dipper again. He liked missions more than paperwork because when they completed their mission for the day, they could just go home. It was even better when missions were unexpectedly short. He stood by Gideon in line, scanning the menu tiredly.

"What're you getting?"

"Muffin p-probably." He yawned. "And coffee."

"This late?"

"Why not?" He shrugged before stepping forward. 

He internally groaned when it was the same girl who had flirted with Dipper earlier. She smiled, though it was clear it was just because her job required her to. He offered a small smile back as he ordered, keeping it clear and simple as he placed cash down and waved off the change. She was a little more genuinely nice after that. 

He watched Gideon order, wondering why the angel never talked about his own relationships. Did he have a relationship? It seemed impossible for the angel to be single because he really was fairly attractive. He was gentle and sweet, not to mention really smart, so it wouldn't make sense for him not to have caught the eye of someone. Gideon glanced at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"What? Suddenly realize you're in love with me or something?" The angel laughed when Will's eyelids fell halfway to clear annoyance. 

"No, I-I was just thinking...are you in a relationship?"

"Me? No, not really." 

"No way." Will smiled teasingly. 

"Way." Gideon rolled his eyes when Will gave him a skeptical look. "Come on, I know I'm attractive and all, a total model, but even guys like me aren't always the center of attention."

Will "pfft"ed before accepting his coffee and pastry from the girl behind the counter. He thanked her before turning back to his friend.

"I-I didn't think that was possible."

"Oh? And why's that?" 

"I mean, you're a-attractive and smart. And nice." Will shrugged. Gideon snorted in response. "R-Really, you have to have a secret admirer or something."

"I mean..." The angel rubbed the back of his neck. "I have one."

Will's eyes widened and he grinned widely. The angel smirked before waving him off.

"No, I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?" The demon whined, giving his best pouting face. 

"Because I'm not even really sure that it'll turn into anything."

"Impossible." He sat down when Gideon got his heated sandwich. "I'm sure it will."

"Maybe, but I don't know."

"Do you like them back?"

"...Yes?" Gideon looked more confused than sure. "Well, okay, I don't really know." 

Will's tail wagged excitedly. He knew he was grinning wide enough to show his fangs and Gideon rolled his eyes.

"Stop doing that face. I'm not going to tell you!"

"I can j-just get it out of you, you know."

"Get what out?"

Will jumped and turned to see his human looking behind him, narrowing his eyes at Gideon as always. The angel smirked back at him.

"Nothing important."

The human turned back to Will, sliding his hand onto his shoulder in a subtle show of possession. Will blushed and Gideon looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"H-Here." Will quickly offered the uneaten muffin to Dipper, smiling shyly. 

The human leaned down and took a small bite out of it, still glaring at Gideon as he did so. Will's eyes widened in shock and even the angel was shocked beyond words. 

"Brother, what's taking so long?"

The human swallowed before turning to his sister, moving both his hands to rest on Will's shoulders as he pressed his stomach flat against the back of Will's chair.

"Just getting Will." Cyan eyes turned back down to Will. "You ready?"

"Y-Yeah!" Will's face was still completely flushed as he scrambled to get out of his hair without falling face first into the ground. Gideon snorted when he finally made it up, watching Will grab the coffee cup and the partially eaten muffin off the table.

"See ya, Will."

The demon partially stuck his tongue out at the angel before turning to throw away the contents. Dipper remained, growling lowly at the angel.

"Stop flirting with him."

"I'm not doing anything."

Dipper's face upturned in a subtle snarl before turning to walk Will to the entrance of the cafeteria where Mabel was standing. He slid an arm around Will's back and the demon smiled.


	5. Soft Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Demon Will  
> !Magic Dipper

Dipper stared at the statue, mouth pulled into a small frown. The amulet around his neck glowed softly in the midnight light, illuminating the small area around him. 

"Things have been going well." He says simply. There's no response, there never will be, so he continues. "But I still really miss you."

The statue just stared back at him, hand outstretched toward him. He crouched, his black slacks hugging his legs as he gently placed his hand into the cold, stone one. It was nothing like the warm hands that always cupped his cheek. 

"I graduated college." Dipper adjusted his place on the ground, sitting in front of the statue with his hand still in its hand. "I moved back here to continue Stanford's research." 

Dipper looked down at his Oxford shoes, lips pursed as he sighed. He slipped his hand of of the statue's. His cape draped around his shoulders and around him on the ground. 

"Mabel moved to California. Stanford and Stanley are traveling. It's just me now." Dipper took a slow, deep breath. "And I miss you now more than ever." 

The statue remained lifeless, staring back at him with hat same soft expression it had when it was alive. He gently kicked his feet up and down, tapping against the ground. 

"Pacifica asked me to dinner." He stated off-handedly. "I declined, but I know I should go. Mabel told me I need to move on. I just...really miss you." 

Dipper hugged his knees after shifting closer to the statue. He leaned against it, relaxing into its hardened figure.

"I wonder if, wherever you are, you miss me, too?" Dipper felt his eyes begin to burn and he forced himself to sit up and wipe his eyes. He huffed, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Yeah, you probably do. You always did love me more, you stupid demon." 

Dipper laughed softly, smiling weakly to himself. 

"Though, you did manage to make me fall for you, too. Your pathetic, stupid, crying self." Dipper was sniffling and laughing as he wiped his eyes again. His sleeve was wet but he didn't mind - there was no one there to judge him. "You made me love you so much that I can't even think about being with anyone else." 

The Gleeful twin propped himself on his arms as he leaned back and stared up at the starry sky. Trees canopied around them and he sniffled once more. His eyes burned and his chest ached, but he forced a warm smile across his face.

"Remember when you took me out here despite me not wanting to be in the filthy woods?" Dipper giggled softly. "I hated you for it until you made me look at the sky."

Dipper's throat felt tight. 

"And then you stole a kiss from me like the arrogant bastard you were." Dipper lifted a hand to press the heel of his palm against his eye, unsuccessfully forcing the tears to stop. "It was my first kiss and you knew it. You were such an ass."

Dipper took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his face. He sat up, hugging his legs before turning to smile at the statue. 

"I miss your ridiculous stutter." His shoulders slouched. "I miss your stupid human form. I miss your clumsiness." 

"I miss you." Dipper rested his forehead against the side of the statue's head for a moment, perhaps a moment too long, before pulling away. 

He forced himself to stand eventually, staring down at the statue. He swallowed and forced himself to begin walking back through the woods. It was a long way home. 

\--

Will had been in this infinite darkness for years now. He needed the sleep, sure, but he also missed everyone he'd come to meet on his adventures through the universes. He missed the humans he'd come to love, both as friends and...his lover. He wrung his hands even if he couldn't see them. His heart always ached when he heard his master's voice speak softly to him through his stone prison. 

"I miss you." A broken voice called back to him and he wanted nothing more than to follow that voice.

"I-I miss you, too." Will whimpered as his legs curled under his body. 

Every night, Dipper came and visited him. Sometimes he'd tell him about his adventures, other times he'd tell him how much he loved him. There had been a period where Dipper hadn't come for months at a time, in which Will knew he'd gone to college, but Dipper always came back when he could to tell him about it. Those were the loneliest years. 

He wanted to tell the other that he was almost fully healed - that it was just a little while longer - but he was stuck in this form for now. He'd end his slumber early, magic be damned. He'd stored just enough to keep his human form permanently, but not enough to use the magic he'd often wasted when he was with the human. His only eye furrowed as he got to work. 

Tomorrow, he'd finally come home - magic restored or not. 

\-- 

Dipper yawned as he slowly fixed the gear in the machine, listening to it click repeatedly before it fit snugly among others. It was a simple trapping machine so he could research the monsters he couldn't catch on his own. The amulet glowed around his neck and he rubbed his eyes before sitting back. He turned to look at the clock, eyes drooping when it read "9:05AM". He nodded to himself and stood, leaving his project as he reluctantly walked out of Stanford's old laboratory. He'd yet to convert it to his own completely yet. He'd yet to move in at all. 

Moving boxes littered the first floor of the manor. He ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around the hallway, grimacing at his lack of organization. He should really unpack and make the manor presentable - not that anyone would be visiting him. He heard the doorbell ring and he pursed his lips. He looked down at himself - he really shouldn't be answering the door like this. The doorbell rang again and he pinched the bridge of his nose before quietly walking forward to peek through the hole. He sighed before opening it. 

"Hi, Paz."

"Woah, Dip, did you even sleep last night?" Pacifica's eyes widened as she looked him up and down. She was holding a loaf of what smelled like freshly baked banana bread and Dipper's stomach growled. 

"I was working on a project." He slouched slightly before taking a step back and opening the door. "The house is still...I haven't unpacked yet but you're free to come in if you want." 

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to drop this off in case you haven't grabbed groceries yet. Try eating a slice or two of this before heading to bed." She smiled sympathetically at him. 

She really had grown into a beautiful woman - not that she wasn't beautiful when they were younger. Dipper always thought she was pretty - when she wasn't being a pain in his ass. If Will hadn't been in his life, he was sure they would have had something going for them when they were kids. 

"Thanks, Paz." Dipper smiled as he accepted the loaf. "I...I appreciate it."

"No problem, I'm just glad you came home." 

The Gleeful male felt his face flush slightly and he looked away bashfully. It wasn't like him to feel so weird around the Pines member. 

"Yeah, I'm...glad to be home." 

They stood in silence for a moment before Pacifica reached forward and placed a hand on his upper arm, smiling at him with that same warm smile.

"Hey, if you change your mind about dinner sometime...I wouldn't mind grabbing some of Susan's cooking like old times." 

Dipper's face heated even more with her touch and he gripped the banana bread a little tighter. 

"I...maybe when I move in a little more and finish a few projects." Dipper offered a small smile. 

"Sounds good to me." Pacifica grinned and let go of his arm, turning and waving as she left. "Get some sleep! See you later, Dip-Dop!"

Dipper just lifted a hand to wave at her as she left. He hated those nicknames she gave him but...they were nice. He closed the door and looked down at the loaf in his hands. It was still hot. How early did she wake up to make this? 

He'd have to bring some to Will tonight - Will loved banana bread. He did as she said, eating a few slices of the loaf before getting ready for bed. When he'd finally dried his hair and slipped into bed, he pulled a (embarrassingly enough) stuffed animal to his chest. God strike him down if anyone knew about this, but it helped him sleep. The small blue lion had been a gift from Will to help him sleep better and he hadn't slept a night without it in years. He relaxed around it, feeling its magic lull him into soft dreams. 

\--

Will curled his fingers for the first time in years - actually curling them. He stared down at them, watching joints bend and crack. His human fingers were something he didn't think he'd miss until he had them. From what he'd seen, it was nighttime. He guessed it really had taken all day for him to take on this form. He was missing his clothes though which...probably wouldn't be very fun for his master to see him without. He didn't have magic to "make" clothes, however, and moving was still slowly coming to him. The most he'd been able to do was sit up and flex his fingers. 

He wouldn’t have magic for, at least, a month or so - especially having used what he had left to form his human body.


	6. Places, Places, Get In Your Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega!Dipper  
> Alpha!Will

Dipper turned to look at the demon, eyes half lidded as he watched the other boy shiver under his gaze. He sighed before pulling out a flask from the inside of his jacket. The demon's eyes widened as Dipper unscrewed the cap.

"Go to Mabel then."

"M-Master..."

"Help her with whatever you want to, demon." The boy's eyes narrowed, flickering a fierce blue in the soft light of the room. "I need to do something anyway."

"B-But-"

"Go." Dipper growled, causing the demon to flinch and jump to his feet. He watched the demon fiddle with his fingers, among them resting a silver band. Dipper's eyes rested on it for a few moments before he turned and downed a gulp of the flask's contents. 

"M-Master, please-"

"Did I stutter?" Dipper shouted, watching the demon sniffle before shaking his head and running out of the dressing room. 

The male clenched his jaw, biting back the guilt gripping his chest before taking another swig of the bitter liquid. Tonight would not be a good night. He slammed the flask onto the dresser by his broken mirror before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Inhaling deeply before tying the cape tight tee around his neck, Dipper slammed open the door of his dressing room and stormed out. 

Will watched with watery eyes as the human retreated out of the backstage and into the cold night air. He turned to look at Mabel's door, knowing he shouldn't disobey orders, but his true master was distraught. Fiddling with his fingers, he slowly walked away from the female twin's door to follow his master's dark figure into the woods. 

He watched the boy snarl before punching a fist into a thick trunk. Will's eyes widened as Dipper hissed and pulled a glowing hand back. Shards of wood scattered onto the ground and the tree creaked as its pulpy insides drooled out. This only angered the human more as Dipper roared and landed another fist into the tree. Will frowned, watching angered screaming fade into desperate sobs as Dipper's side leaned against the tree. He watched the boy slide to the ground, burying his head under his hands as broken cries escaped the boy. 

Will carefully walked forward, watching the boy quickly snap to look at him before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"How dare you disobey me, Cipher." Dipper's voice was thick as he turned away to hide his face. 

"M-Master, I...I want to say something." Will took careful steps forward, watching the human tense. Dipper quickly came to his feet, growling a warning the closer Will got to him. 

Will continued despite the threats. He helped when a hand grabbed the front of his shirt and violently pushed him against the shattered trunk. He could feel wooden shards poke into his back, but his attention remained on the piercing eyes of the human in front of him. Dipper's mouth opened in a vicious warning, baring sharp fangs that could easily tear his throat out. The demon swallowed thickly as he lifted hands to gently hold the human's.

"C-Cipher let go." Dipper snarled, though it wavered when Will rubbed circles around his knuckles. "Stop it!"

"You don't really want me to stop." Will pressed as the hand gripping his shirt loosened. "Do you?"

"I do!" Dipper sniffled and wrenched his hands out of Will's. "Stop looking at me like that. I don't need your damn pity."

"I'm not pitying you." Will closed the gap between them once more and cupped the human's face in his hands. 

Dipper stared at him for a moment before jerking out of his grip once more. Cold eyes glared at him in a fiery rage as Dipper put distance between them. 

"Stop wearing that fucking ring." Dipper snapped. Will turned his attention down to the ring on his ring finger. 

"No."

"I said take it off!" Dipper growled once more, though he made no move to get any closer. 

"I won't." Will stood his ground, straightening himself. "You g-gave it to me as a gift, therefore I may do with it as I please."

"You're not mine anymore, Cipher." Dipper seethed, bristling when Will smirked uncharacteristically at him. "What're you smiling for, huh? Enjoy seeing me like this?"

"It's not my fault I'm not yours anymore." Will tried to even his voice, making him sound more confident than he really was. He hoped this would work.

"You're blaming me now?" Dipper growled, taking a single step forward. "As if it's my fault you didn't want to claim me?"

"I never said I didn't want to claim you. I said you needed to grow up before I did." Will narrowed his eyes as his smile faltered. "You were an immature child."

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me, master." Will took a hesitant step forward, hoping Dipper wouldn't move back. To his relief, the omega held his ground. "You were an immature child with no understanding of romantic love."

"So you doubted my love for you?" Dipper curled his hands into fists. 

"I doubted that you actually understood what claiming you would entail."

"Then why didn't you leave me alone after you broke it off then?" 

"You're my master, I can't."

"That's bullshit, Cipher!" The human took another step forward, panting heavily in anger. "I freed you long before that even happened!"

"My chains may be gone, but the contract still stands." Will closed the gap, standing in front of Dipper with a stern glare. "I am bound to your soul forever."

"Then destroy the contract." Dipper puffed his chest out. "You're not my alpha."

"I could be." 

"You will never be." 

Deafening silence rested between them. Will felt his chest clench at the omega's words, and even he could see Dipper's face morph into pure shock before he turned away. The human kept his back to the demon, stiffening the muscles of his back as he forced space between them once more. 

"I mean it, Cipher. Beat it. You no longer belong to me." 

Will didn't miss the thickness to the human's voice, nor the way Dipper's chest heaved in stifled sobs as he walked away. Will watched him briskly walk further into the woods before he clutched his own chest. No. He growled before storming forward. He broke out into a raging run before tackling the omega to the ground. Dipper snarled and made to kick him off before the alpha bared his teeth and held the other down. Will rested all of his weight on the omega's chest, pinning the human down.

"Cipher, what are you-"

"You will listen to me, mortal." Will snarled as he rested a hand against the human's neck. Dipper gnarred, curling his hands under the demon's to loosen it around his neck. "Listen!" 

Will squeezed slightly in warning, earning a deadly glare from the human beneath him. It didn't cut off his blood or oxygen, but it was just enough to wound the omega's pride long enough for him to speak. 

"I will claim you, whether you willingly admit to wanting it or not." Will growled when Dipper tried to move. "I don't care if you say you'll never want it, because I will mark you here and now regardless so no one will ever touch you except me."

"You're bluffing, demon." 

Will leaned forward and scraped his fangs along Dipper's neck, reveling in the low moan that escaped the omega from the touch. He leaned back prematurely, feeling something stir in him as he stared down at the omega's half-lidded glare. Will slid the hand around the omega's neck to his chest before leaning forward to nip at his lower lip. The omega growled softly when he sucked it between his teeth. 

His breath hitched when hands kneaded his thighs, working their way up to grip his sides. He purred as his nails pierced the soft flesh of the omega's chest. Dipper hissed and wriggled under him before Will rolled his hips against the human's. A low whine escaped from the boy beneath him as Will leaned forward to suck harshly on the omega's neck. Dipper arched his back, earning a smirk from the alpha as he whined up at the demon.

"Tell me to stop if you want." Will rumbled above him. "If you truly don't want this, then I'll stop."

Dipper gasped when a hot tongue slid up his neck. 

"But we both know you want this." Will slid his knee between Dipper's legs, smirking when the omega bucked his hips instinctively. 

"Mm, except I do believe you preferred my sister tonight." Dipper placed his hands on Will's chest and shoved him back. Will could see the hint of a smirk on the omega's lips. 

"Not true."

"I'm not so sure." The omega locked his elbows as the demon attempted to lean back down. Will growled softly. "You were constantly doting on her and telling her how amazing she was." 

"Do you want me to do that to you?"

"Not if it's forced." Dipper huffed when Will tried to get around his defense. 

"I can assure you, you're the only one I've ever wanted." Will hooked a hand into one of Dipper's elbows, tugging so it bent and allowed him to close the distance once more. Dipper growled softly, turning away with a soft scowl. "I'll do anything to prove it to you."

"Sure." The omega rolled his eyes. Will leaned in and lapped at his neck, drawing out a soft moan from the boy under him.


	7. Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A!RF

"Do you ever think...that it's a little weird?"

"What?" Pacifica turned to Gideon curiously.

"You know. Like Will with the Gleeful twins?"

"Yeah, I do think it's a little strange." Pacifica's mouth twisted into that of concern.

"I mean...the way Will looks at Dipper alone is just..."

"Terrifying?" She supplied. "Yeah, I've seen it, too."

"Speak of the devil." Gideon's eyes turned away, resting on the tall brown-haired boy from across the street. 

Will was not far behind him, eyes trained on the human in front of him with an indescribable expression. It send chills down Gideon's spine. 

"Like what is that? Hatred? Admiration? What?"

"I honestly can't tell."

Icy blue eyes met theirs and they flinched when the Gleeful twin smirked at them and then looked away. 

"Paz, let's go." 

Pacifica watch Dipper stop and turn to the demon behind him, whispering something offhandedly. Will's eyes glanced at them for a moment then back to the human. She gulped and nodded, quickly following her cousin out of the street. 

"They're terrifying."

"I just think they're hiding something." Pacifica hypothesized, rubbing her chin as they walked. "Does that journal of yours say anything about them?"

"That's a good idea!" Gideon nodded as he cracked open the worn book in his arms. He never went anywhere without it.

Pacifica watched him flip through pages as she glanced around the clearing they were in. She felt uneasy, but she figured it just had something to do with the fact that they spooked themselves out over the twins. It's not like Dipper had actually done anything to them. Nor Will. But whenever those two were together, it was natural to feel a little uneasy with whatever...relationship they had. 

"There's mention of them but it's only, like, half a page."

"What does it say?" She turned back to Gideon after surveying the clearing once more.

"'The Gleeful twins...children with supposed magical powers. It is unknown how dangerous they are, but they seem to have the ability to levitate objects for now. Recently, it seems they've captured...some kind of creature. This creature has unimaginable power. I need to further my studies on these twins.' And it ends there. I think this must have been written when they were younger." Gideon frowned. "Wait...how long have they had Will?"

"Ten years." 

The two jumped in the air before whipping around to see Dipper Gleeful smirking mischievously at them. Will stood behind him, rubbing his elbow nervously as he stared at the ground. 

"D-Dipper!" Gideon quickly hid the journal behind his back.

"Tell me, why are you so curious about my butler?"

Will glanced up at them for a split second before returning back to his submissive state. 

"N-No reason! We were just wondering!"

"Really?" Dipper's eyes danced in amusement. "And what else does that little journal say, hmm?"

Gideon yelped when the journal was suddenly lifted from his hands. He watched in horror as it floated and landed in the Gleeful twin's hands.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Actually, it belonged to Stanford. Therefore, it belongs to me." The twin stated nonchalantly as he paged through the journal.

"Who's Stanford?" Pacifica watched Dipper's eyes return to watching them playfully.

"Fascinating. You've uncovered absolutely nothing about my family and you've had this journal for a little over two weeks now."

They could see Will shift uncomfortably behind him. 

"How did you know?" Gideon growled.

"Because I've been watching you two since the day you came to Gravity Falls." Dipper laughed, though it was entirely condescending. "How disappointing. And I was sure you'd made more progress than this."

"So, you are hiding something." Pacifica accused. She shivered when cold eyes met hers and narrowed. "Why do you want us to uncover it?"

"I thought it would be amusing to see you two try and scramble to make some huge discovery that would quite possibly crush the Gleeful name only to humiliate yourselves completely later." Dipper went back to snickering when they looked horrified. "You imbeciles."

Gideon could see Will tug on the back of Dipper's sleeve and the boy turned to look at him.

"Ah, my apologies. It seems I'm late for another appointment."

"Give the journal back!"

Dipper eyed him and an unsettling grin spread across his face.

"I'll let you hold onto it for a little longer. Who knows? You might actually surprise me."

He tossed the journal over to him and turned. They watched his cape whoosh as he walked away with Will walking anxiously behind him. They didn't miss the strange glance Will made back at them. 

"That...yeah, terrifying explains him perfectly." Gideon let out a breath of relief. 

Pacifica remained quiet, staring after the two. Something was off about that whole situation. Not just the fact that Dipper is an ass, but the way Will interacts with him. And the strange glances Will makes towards them. She couldn't quite pinpoint it, but it was bothering her. Was Will trying to tell them something? 

"Paz?"

"Huh?" She turned back to Gideon, who was giving her a worried look. "Oh, sorry, were you saying something?"

"I was saying we should head home. Bud's gonna wonder where we are."

"Right, right." 

They started on their trek back to Gideon's home but her mind continued to roll through possibilities. Was Will trying to warn them? 

"Gid, do. you think Will is trying to tell us something?"

The shorter boy turned to look at her.

"I mean, it's a possibility. But...I think he also has some weird loyalty to the Gleeful family."

"I mean, yeah, it seems that way. But he just seems oddly..." She pursed her lips. "I don't know. Like he's not actually there willingly."

"I wouldn't be either."

"No but...I think it's further than that. Like, the journal says they captured a creature all those years ago?"

"Yeah?"

"And Will has been the Gleeful twins' butler for ten years according to Dipper."

"Right?"

"What if Will isn't what he seems?"

"You're saying the butler might be...the creature?"

"It doesn't seem so far-fetched, does it? I mean...the twins have the ability to use magic. What if Will isn't human?"

Gideon stopped in his tracks, thinking the information over. He paled.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." He swallowed thickly.

"I mean, think about it. When we first met Will, he acted a little strange. Like, he doesn't really talk all that much, and the only reason we learned his name was because one of the townspeople happened to know it."

"But then why would Will be allowed to walk around town with the twins then?"

"That's another thing. Have you ever seen Will ever walk alone with Mabel?" 

"Come to think of it, no."

"It's a little strange, isn't it?" She folded her arms. "It's like he's only bound to Dipper. But then why would that be?"

"How do. we know that Will doesn't want to be there, then? I mean, there's no shackles on him anywhere, so he clearly has the ability to escape." 

"Unless we can't see them."

Gideon gripped the journal tighter to his side.

"Paz, I think we should avoid them for the rest of the summer. This is too dangerous."

"But Dipper said he wanted us to uncover some secret about that family."

"He was mocking us."

"Are we so sure, though?" Pacifica shook her head slightly. "I mean, Dipper didn't have to say that. It's like he's trying to instigate us into doing something."

"Yeah, humiliating ourselves."

"No, no. I think there's more to this than we know." She looked at the journal in his hands. "He didn't have to give you back the journal, either. Don't you find that weird?"

Gideon held the journal in front of him, looking the cover up and down.

"I mean, he could be trying to mess with us. Those twins have manipulated the whole town."

"But think about it. He told you the name of the author who wrote that journal. And we only have the second one. What if there's more?"

"More than two?"

"Yeah. Like...what if all of these journals are connected somehow. Like what if there's a third journal that has more information about the twins?"

"Wait!" Gideon perked up before cracking open the journal. Pacifica watched curiously as he flipped through pages quickly. He finally settled for a set of pages, eyes analyzing them. "Yes! Here!"

He thrust the journal in her hands and her eyebrows furrowed. They were mostly blank pages with some indecipherable scribbles on them.

"What am I looking at?"

Gideon rolled his eyes and pointed at one of the scribbles.

"Look, it's a drawing. A clue to the other two journals." 

"How do you see that?"

He turned the journal slightly and when she squinted she could see...a triangle?

"A triangle?"

"Like that statue in the forest!"

"The...oh!" 

"Exactly! And that should be where the third journal is! Because unless 'Stanford' wrote them out of order on purpose, this should be where it is!"

"Come on!" Pacifica grabbed his wrist and they quickly bolted into the forest.

From afar, glowing eyes observed them.


	8. Will I Wake Up Alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !NSFW  
> !SMUT

Dipper stared at the ceiling in silence. His hands were folded over his chest as he remained completely still, tired eyes watching shadows dance along the ceiling where the candlelight flickered across the objects along his desk. He took a deep breath, then another, and then another, trying to find some way to calm himself enough to fall asleep that night. Like every night he'd had since he was twelve, he'd have to count down the hours until he finally slipped into a dreamless sleep. Dark circles had long since made their way under his eyes and his attitude had adjusted to his exhaustion over the years. He had little patience for many, especially when his ruts were quickly approaching, though that didn't show in obvious ways. People thought he was usually shy and sweet, but it all just built internally until he came home. His rage would come in the form of flames before his ruts, leading him to torch logs in the backyard with flickering blue licks of fire or in long hikes through the woods that would often raise suspicion of his absence. 

Today, he'd settled for just laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. His sister, another outlet for him to vent his emotions, was gone with her friends, leaving him to rant to himself in his room. She was a great listener, or at least she pretended to be, and that's what came useful on some nights. He huffed when a knocking came at his door.

"Go away."

"Master?"

"Will, go away." Dipper growled softly, though it held little heat. Will was the last person he wanted to take his frustration out on, especially since the demon was so sensitive to even a fluctuation in voice. Will wasn't fragile, but Dipper didn't want to say something he'd regret. Or do something he'd regret.

"But I brought you s-some food."

Dipper sighed. He closed his eyes and drummed his thumbs on his chest. Will was still waiting outside his door, listening for an invitation that Dipper really didn't want to give. It's not that he hated Will in any way, quite the opposite, but it was one of those days where his hormones were getting the better of him. His rut was tomorrow which left him with even less patience than normal. He supposed he could just focus and continue calming himself down. Will always did have a soothing presence. He heard knocking again and he brought a hand to rub his temples.

"Fine, come in." 

The door opened immediately, though he didn't turn to watch the demon walk in carefully. Will watched his master pinch the bridge of his nose as he laid in bed, unmoving.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Not particularly, no." Dipper inhaled deeply, allowing the soft scent of Will to fill his lungs. He loved that smell more than anything in the world.

"Is there anything I can do?" He heard Will walk closer, could smell his scent grow stronger with the closing distance, and it made his stomach warm.

"I'm not sure." He wanted to pull the demon into his bed and curl around him. Will always looked so soft, so inviting, and he would love nothing more than to spend every night with his arms hugging that warm body to his chest. 

"I can...massage your back?"

"That won't be necessary." Dipper waved the demon off. He couldn't have Will touching him with his hormones running rampant like this. Will may not be as easily swayed by his scent like an Omega would, but that didn't mean Dipper would be able to control himself.

"Is your rut coming?" Will stood next to his bed, placing the tray of whatever on his nightstand. Dipper didn't bother looking, not particularly in the mood for sweets...or, rather, sweet food.

"Tonight or tomorrow." Dipper finally opened an eye to lazily stare up at the Beta. "Can't you tell from my scent?"

"Not really." Will admitted sadly. 

"Well, that's alright." Dipper rubbed his forehead. "Betas aren't as sensitive to it as omegas."

Will seemed bothered by this as he began to fidget with his hands. Dipper raised an eyebrow at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"Omegas are better for alphas, aren't they?" Will's eyebrows furrowed in silent worry.

"Whoever told you that is incredibly ignorant." Dipper scoffed. "Alphas and Betas work perfectly fine together. Same with Betas and Omegas. Don't listen to those traditionalists on TV so much - I told you to stop watching whatever Stanley leaves on." 

Will's soft eyes turned to the floor, watching his shoes run along the floor where he traced a foot along the wooden panels. Dipper could see the worried expression on the Beta's face and he sighed before continuing.

"People believe Alphas and Omegas belong better together because they both experience the same cycle of reproductive processes. But I've met plenty of Betas who have satisfied their Alpha mates far better than any omega or the other way around. It's dependent on you, not your secondary gender." The alpha waved a hand in the air as the other hand rested on his forehead to ease the quiet throb of a forming headache. "Why? Have an omega on the mind?"

"An alpha." Will corrected.

"Well, you'll do fine then. Just be careful around their ruts." Dipper hummed as he reveled in Will's scent. Maybe he'd be able to grab one of Will's shirts before his rut started. That would surely make it a little more bearable.

"I see."

Dipper nodded as he continued to massage his forehead in an attempt to soothe the familiar throb of his hormone-induced headache. His eyes fell closed as he brought another hand to loosen the tie around his neck.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just tired." And very, very ready to jump the Beta next to him. "I think you should go."

"Have I offended you?" Will frowned as Dipper tugged his tie completely off and brought it over his head. 

"Not in the slightest." Dipper slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt as he stared lazily at the Beta in front of him. "But unless you plan on spending the next few days here with me, I'd suggest you leave."

Will's face flushed, but he didn't move. Dipper was a little frustrated that his rut had come early, instead of tomorrow like he'd hoped, though he supposed the earlier it came the earlier it would end. He watched Will bite into his lower lip before standing. Instead of walking away, Will turned to face him more.

"I'd like to help you through it."

Dipper narrowed his eyes skeptically as Will's face grew a darker red.

"I was joking."

"Oh." Will stared at the floor in embarrassment as Dipper sighed. 

"But if you'd like to, I'm not going to stop you." His gut curled in excitement as Will looked to him with those gentle eyes. He smiled softly in a comforting gesture as Will nodded. "Though, I do have to ask - why?"

"I've never been with an alpha before." Will mirrored Dipper's movements of unbuttoning his shirt. "And I heard that ruts and heats without a partner are...horrible."

"They can be. But you shouldn't do this just because you feel bad." Dipper rumbled lowly when he could see more and more of Will's pale skin reveal itself. "It's...ah...a fairly big commitment."

"I don't mind." Will smiled shyly as Dipper's hands immediately went to feeling the skin of his torso when he neared. 

"Well, that's good." Dipper purred. The skin was as soft as he'd always thought it was. It was warm under his fingers as he ran his fingers up and down Will's sides. This was probably not the best idea, laying with his demonic butler, but nothing seemed like a better idea at the moment. He turned his attention back to Will's eyes, smirking up at him with a hungry gaze.

"It's a lot of physical exertion." Dipper inhaled deeply as he pulled Will closer to him on the bed. Will remained standing as Dipper’s hands wrapped around his waist. He pressed his cheek against the Beta's chest and purred. "Very tiring. You won't be able to move for a week after probably." 

"Sounds nice." Will shivered under his grasp as Dipper nuzzled his stomach. The alpha's hands moved down Will's sides to slide along his belt. Dipper just leaned back to stare up at him with a seductive grin as he tugged the belt loose. 

"Not a lot of breaks. Lots of...ah..." Dipper purred when he pulled Will's pants open. Will's scent weighed in his stomach as he leaned down to lap at the Beta's erection through his underwear. "Look at you. Already so hard for me."

Dipper's headache throbbed lowly, dulling as Will's scent thickened around him. He felt his gut curl as the subtle taste of the Beta lingered on his tongue. 

"There's no going back after this, you know." Dipper rumbled as he hooked his fingers under Will's underwear. "You'll be mine forever - whether you like it or not."

Will stared down at him with half-lidded eyes, mouth slightly agape as he watched the alpha pull his underwear down. Dipper was teasing - he knew he could stop himself from marking the demon of he really wanted to. Except, of course, that he really didn't want to. 

"Th-that's okay." Will breathed as Dipper licked his lips at the sight of the Beta's erection.

"Well, I'm glad then." Dipper swallowed thickly before nearly drooling on himself. "Because I was wondering when I'd get to finally claim you." 

Will opened his mouth to say something before it was cut off with a high trill. Dipper swallowed him whole, purring around him as Will's taste filled his mouth. As he'd dreamed of, Will tasted exactly how he smelled. He lifted one hand to pump the Beta as he used another to unbutton his own pants. His erection left his clothes feeling tight as he swallowed and sucked around the Beta, drawing out as many moans and gasps as he could. 

"D-Dipper-ah-" Will tangled fingers in the alpha's hair as Dipper hummed around him and finally managed to free his own hardness. The alpha tried to pull away, only to be met with resistance from the beta's hands. He growled, causing Will to flinch and draw his hands back quickly. 

Dipper rumbled lowly, grabbing his arm and forcing him onto the bed. Will landed on his stomach, eyes wide before he scrambled to his back. The alpha rumbled in front of him and Will could see Dipper's pupils blown wide. The usual blue of his iris remained a subtle outline in his lust-filled gaze. He could smell that sudden slap of arousal in the Alpha's scent and he heard himself moan when it made him tremble.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." Dipper Will's shoes and the remaining of his clothes off before working on himself easily. The way Will looked up at him made his dreams seem like nothing. He smirked as he walks himself forward, tucking his bent knees under Will's before tugging the beta's hips flush against his own. 

Will wrapped his legs around Dipper's waist and bit into his lower lip in silent excitement. Dipper crouched over him, pulling Will's hips up so his lower back was arched. The way Dipper's scent made his mouth water was something else entirely - his entire body was throbbing with heat. He stretched his arms above him, puffing his chest out slightly when his hands rested against soft sheets above his head. Dipper locked his lips at the sight. Will might have forgotten to admit he's been looking forward to this as well. 

Dipper had to force himself to still, especially with the beta's entrance being right there for the taking. He still had some time before his hormones would take over completely, so prep work would be the best idea. He couldn't let his impatience hurt his mate, after all. 

He slid a hand down between them to massage the ring of muscle with the tip of his finger. The low growl that escaped him made the beta beneath him smirk.

"You were prepared for this to happen, weren't you?"

Will tilted his head to the side with a sly smile that had the alpha purring. Well, that made things a lot easier. Dipper moved his hand to his cock, aligning himself with the Beta's entrance before slowly burying himself inside. Will tensed and moaned under him, tightening his legs around the alpha's waist. Dipper's hands tugged on Will's legs to loosen them before tugging them over his shoulders and leaning forward. Will was flexible, he'd give the demon that. Will was nearly bent in half as he pulled out and rammed right back in to the hilt, eyes slipping closed as pleasure shot through his body. 

"M-Master-" Will moaned as his hands scrambled for purchase somewhere - he needed some sort of anchor as the alpha rammed into him once again. This was nothing like he'd planned for - it was far better. Not even toys could have prepared him for this. 

Dipper looked to the sky as his thrusts became faster and deeper, reveling in the gasps and whined that escaped the beta beneath him. Will gripped a pillow to his stomach, turning to muffle the scream when the alpha hit his prostate. 

"You feel so good." Dipper purred above him, watching the beta's mouth hang open in a sharp cry when he hit that bundle of nerves again. "It's a pity we didn't do this earlier."

Will wasn't sure how Dipper was still able to talk so smoothly, but he couldn't linger on it too long as a hand wrapped around his length and started pumping him. He whimpered and rolled his hips, feeling his entire body shiver. 

"I should knot you if I'm going to make you mine. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Dipper propped a free hand on one side of Will's head as he growled lowly. The beta whined in response. "Beg for it."

"P-P-Please, ah - please, m-master." Will had no idea how a knot would feel - just that people swore by it. He just wanted Dipper to keep growling at him like that, taking his breath away with every earth rumbling rumble.

"Harder." 

"Alpha, please! P-Please knot me - ah! P-Please I want it so much!" Will could practically feel Dipper's chest vibrate with how close they were as the alpha nipped his jaw. 

"Just like a good little beta - begging like he's supposed to." Dipper watched Will bite back a moan at his words. "You love to beg, hm? Love to be overpowered by an alpha?"

"Y-Yes!" Will cried when Dipper slammed into him again, making his entire body burn with arousal. His toes curled and his entire body felt overheated against the alpha's burning body. He wondered if Dipper's rut had started already. 

"I plan to breed you all week long, Beta." Dipper rumbled. 

"Unh - p-please, please do it." Will whined as he bucked his hips into the alpha's drilled hand. "Please breed me, p-please." 

Will wasn't sure what he was even saying at this point, he just wanted Dipper to fuck him and the alpha was more than happy to oblige. He could feel the knot press against his ass with one particularly deep thrust and he trembled at the thought of it being inside him. 

Dipper hissed when Will rolled his hips down, pressing against his knot further during a deep thrust. His entire mouth watered when he met Will's lust-filled ones. His entire body burned when he knew that he would be the only one to ever see that look. Will would be his now - forever. 

He felt Will's body begin to clench and tense under him, hearing the moans soften into high mewls. Dipper was getting close himself, feeling the dizziness of orgasm creep on him before he was ready. He was ready, however, to claim the demon as his. He thrust deeply into the beta again, watching Will tense and cry out as his hand was coated with the demon's spent orgasm. He rumbled and bucked his hips in deeper, growling out when his knot slipped in. His back tensed and he snarled when he came before he leaned forward and pierced his fangs into the beta's neck. Will cried out in pain and tried to pull away. Dipper didn't have it, sinking his fangs further into the flesh. He hated to hear the horrified cries of his mate beneath him, but he needed the mark to take. 

Blood filled his mouth, but his hope was the mark was deep enough to take as he pulled back. Will's entire face was scrunched in excruciating pain and tears flowed down his cheeks as sobs racked the poor beta's body. Dipper frowned and adjusted his position, sliding back to allow Will's hips to rest against the bed as they remained joined. He brought hands to massage the beta's thighs and stomach soothingly, watching hiccups and whimpers escape the demon beneath him. 

"I'm sorry, darling." He'd let instinct take over before he knew what was happening and now Will was sobbing beneath him. He couldn't even pull out because he'd knotted him. Dipper just settled for massaging the beta's body, watching Will's hiccups slow as time went on. He wanted to collapse but more than anything he wanted to make sure Will was okay. 

Will wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before sniffling. Dipper looked down at him with a sympathetic frown. The pain in his neck had resided somewhat, now dulling to an angry throb as he looked up at Dipper with exhausted features. 

"Why don't you get some sleep for now, love?" Dipper offered, leaning forward to caress Will's cheek tenderly. 

Will smiled softly at the pet names. He'd never see Dipper as a person who used them, but it served as a comforting surprise. He nodded and reached his hands out for the alpha, watching Dipper smile and slowly shift them so they could both lay down. They both shivered with every move, Dipper more so with a hitch in his breath when Will accidentally rolled his hips. He smiled despite his face being all teary when Dipper rumbled in front of him. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you - not unless you want another round so quickly."

"Y-You can't do anything for another ten minutes." Will teased sleepily as his eyes unwillingly began to droop. 

"Oh, I can do plenty." Dipper's still slick hand traced the underside of Will's dick, earning a soft gasp. 

"I'm s-sure you could." 

Dipper hummed playfully before closing the gap between them to kiss his mate softly. Will could taste his own blood on the alpha's tongue, but he ignored it in favor of the gesture itself. Will relaxed as he curled against the alpha with his hips still crunched up. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he could manage. 

He eventually slipped into sleep. 

\--

Dipper was struggling to stay asleep after the short nap he'd taken. His entire body was throbbing at this point, especially when his knot had finally loosened. He tried to pull out - he really did - but when he tried, it made his erection even harder. He whimpered when he looked at Will's sleeping figure. If he moved slowly, maybe he wouldn't disturb him. He moved slowly, crouching over the beta as he sucked in a breath. He moved his hips slowly, reveling in the friction against his dick. Will was so warm and tight, hugging him with every thrust and he just couldn't get enough of it. 

He wanted nothing more than to just ram into him again like he'd done before, but he also knew how much the demon probably needed the rest. His eyes flickered to the closed, yet incredibly messy, wound on the demon's neck. Yeah, he would let the beta rest. 

If he had more self-control, he'd just pull out and masturbate until Will woke up. His conscience screamed at him to do so, but his hormones clawed at him to continue sliding in and out of the beta beneath him. He did so, watching Will whimper quietly in his sleep. Dipper bit into his lower lip as he groaned quietly when he felt Will clench around him. 

The beta just felt so good and - no, this was wrong. Dipper clenched his teeth and pulled out, huffing as he did so. Will wasn't even awake, doing this would be horrible. But Dipper's body screamed at him as he slowly made is way to to the floor, quickly wrapping his hand around his erection and pumping himself as tightly and quickly as he could. He whimpered as he rested his forehead against the ground, quietly clawing at the wood with his free hand as he tried to make it feel better than it did. 

His mate was right there - right there and naked and warm and - 

Dipper heard the bed shift and looked up to see Will rubbing an eye sleepily with one hand and look down at him groggily.

"What're you d-doing?" Will looked down at Dipper's still moving hand and realization hit. He wiggled off the bed to sit in front of Dipper.

"You should go back to bed." 

"You should b-be sleeping, too." Will stared at Dipper sleepily. 

"I will in a moment." Dipper clenched his teeth. 

"Does that feel as good as me?" Will asked suddenly, catching the alpha off guard. Dipper shook his head after a moment, watching Will hum thoughtfully in front of him. 

Will scooted forward before removing his hand. Dipper trembled at the loss of friction before Will gently pushed him back to sitting properly. The beta smiled and crawled over him before seating himself over Dipper's hips and sliding the alpha inside him. Dipper gasped and dug his nails into soft pale flesh as Will moaned softly. 

"I love you." Will whimpered, leaning forward to wrap his arms around the alpha's waist to balance himself.

"I love you, too." Dipper purred warmly.


End file.
